lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Vain
' House Vain' is a medium sized Visigoth House inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, that lives within the town of Forks. House Vain is one of the premier vassal houses of House Hale, and they were sent to Forks in order to further the expansionist controls of House Hale, and they are constantly watched to make sure they are maintaining their loyalty but no amount of disloyalty has ever been discovered. The Sigil of House Vain is a single horse surrounded by a green background representing the rolling pastures of Croatia. The Words of House Vain are "Green as the Pastures." and this is obviously related to their sigil. House Vain followed their masters in House Hale from the destroyed lands of their previous home to the valley of Lucerne, and when they arrived the two houses stuck close together since they were quite alone being the only Visigoths of any real power level. Following this loyalty they were given lands beside House Hale, and they would retain the position of highest importance to House Hale to the point that they were always situated alongside House Hale in meetings even if it wasn't customary. House Vain would become under the rule of Tymin Vain of whom was as a young child the best friend of Tarnide Hale II. and was training to become his major advisor in all things when his best friend was murdered during the events of the Plague. Tymin rededicated himself to Tarnide's father and this led him to a point that he didn't feel proud of himself as Tarnide Hale was destitue in morals and was a man more power hungry then most. Tymin Vain thus became more distant from the house that he was honor bound to be loyal too for many years and this only changed when Valian Hale the cousin of his old friend became the Patriarch of House Hale and showed himself to be an honorable man as House Hale had always been known for. History Early History House Vain followed their masters in House Hale from the destroyed lands of their previous home to the valley of Lucerne, and when they arrived the two houses stuck close together since they were quite alone being the only Visigoths of any real power level. Following this loyalty they were given lands beside House Hale, and they would retain the position of highest importance to House Hale to the point that they were always situated alongside House Hale in meetings even if it wasn't customary. Tymin Vain House Vain would become under the rule of Tymin Vain of whom was as a young child the best friend of Tarnide Hale II. and was training to become his major advisor in all things when his best friend was murdered during the events of the Plague. Tymin rededicated himself to Tarnide's father and this led him to a point that he didn't feel proud of himself as Tarnide Hale was destitue in morals and was a man more power hungry then most. Tymin Vain thus became more distant from the house that he was honor bound to be loyal too for many years and this only changed when Valian Hale the cousin of his old friend became the Patriarch of House Hale and showed himself to be an honorable man as House Hale had always been known for. Noteable Members Family Members *Tymin Vain **Lucie Vain ***Alaric Vain ***Gelvira Vain ***Avina Vain ***Roderic Vain Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Forks Category:Visigoths Category:Visigoth House in Lucerne Category:Vassal House of House Hale